She Drives Him Crazy
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Kim is giving Jack the silent treatment and need I say more? He goes crazy. Find out how Kim stops his craziness and calms him down. Will Kim sooth him in time or will he hurt someone in the process? WARNING: Some swearing... One-shot! mention of Jace! Gotta love them


**Hey guys I'm back again! Wow I write a lot when I'm bored! Well it is break and there is nothing for me to do.. sigh. FOREVER ALONE :( hehe anyways I hope you guys like me one-shot! Please _REVIEW!_ Thanks much lolve xoxo **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

"Kim talk to me!" Jack Brewer pleaded to his best friend Kim Crawford. Kim stayed silent. This has been going on for about a week now. They were walking down the hallway in school trying to get to their next class. Grace walked by and Kim snatched her arm and began running down the hallway with her to her next class trying to avoid Jack at all cost. Jack growled in frustration and punched the locker right next to him. It made a big bang noise and everyone turned to the source of the noise. They saw Jack's fist connect with the old blue locker and it made a huge dent in it. Who ever owned that locker was going to be in for a surprise. Everyone knew not to mess with an angry Jack and everyone quickly turned away before he caught their gazes at him.

"Yo dude not cool man not cool! That was my locker!" exclaimed Jack's Latino friend, Jerry.

"Shit" Jack said as he shook his hand from the pain from the contact with the metal locker.

"She's still not talking to you bro?" Jerry asked as he put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulders

"Yeah! It's driving me crazy! I'm trying to apologize but she won't fucking listen to me. Geez she can be such a bitch sometimes! I'm just trying to fucking apologize" Jack said totally oblivious to the hand signal Jerry was showing him.

Jack heard the sound of 3 textbooks drop to the ground and he turned around only to come face to face with Kim. Jack silently cursed to himself. Grace stomped up to him and sent a sharp loud slap to his face.

"No one calls my friend a bitch but me you got that _Jackson_?" Grace spat as she grabbed the textbooks that fell and pulled Kim to her next class. She had an emotionless face as Kim dragged her down the hall.

Jerry sighed loudly. "C'mon bro let's get you to the nurse"

Jerry took Jack to the nurse to see Nurse Kelly.

"Oh dear, she still isn't taking to you yet?" Nurse Kelly asked Jack as she tended Jack's fist and cheek.

"She still isn't and plus he just called her a bitch" Jerry stated

"Oh honey if you called her a bitch she ain't gunna talking to you no more. Was she the one that slapped you?" Nurse Kelly asked

"No her friend did" Jack grumbled

"Man Grace was a foxy lady when she did that, that's my girl" Jerry said proudly

"When did she become you're girl and when did she become so strong?" Jack questioned as he gingerly rubbed the slapped cheek

"Uh oh, pssh I was gunna tell you bro but you kinda um you know punched my locker. You know bro bad timing" Jerry said

"Okay I'll write you two passes to get to class but I might ask you why she's not talking to you" Nurse Kelly asked

"Well I might have spied on Kim and Brett's movie date then kiss her in front of her boyfriend. Then I might have broken them up which she was totally fine with. Then the next day she might've saw me sucking faces Cathy Davis which she TOTALLY smashed her overly glossed lips on me… We had a whole argument well mostly Kim yelling at me about toying with her feelings and me trying to explain the situation but she won't listen and now she'd giving me the cold shoulder and now I just called her a bitch. Also I love her and I don't know what do because her not talking to me is driving me mad by the second and it's been a week and I swear I'm about to rip everyone's head off! Which I can't and the only thing that's stopping me from doing that arw the dummies at the dojo which I destroyed them all" Jack said

"Man… you are in deep shit!" Jerry exclaimed

"JERRY!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry" Jerr mumbled

"Well all I can say is to do something big or really special for her" Nurse Kelly suggested as she gave boh boys their passes

"Thanks Nurse Kelly I consider that" Jack said as Jerry and himself went to their next class.

* * *

Jack entered the dojo angrily. He threw his karate bag across the room and made it bang against the lockers. Hearing the noise Rudy came out from his office.

"Where is everyone?" Jack growled while stripping his purple V-neck he was wearing showing off his 6-pack.

"Well, Milton and Eddie went to Sticky Huns saying something about not wanting to be caught up in a dangerous dojo with a silent but deadly black belt and an angry black belt, Jerry is with Grace I think, what a lovely couple, and Kim.. well I haven't heard from her yet, and me I'm going to go to Captain Corndog seeing that you're mad and I don't want to be mistaken as a dummy. So BYE!" Rudy said quickly before running out the dojo.

"Yay I'm alone at the dojo… NOW I FUCKING DESTROY IT" Jack shouted as he began punching dummies senseless. Working on nun chucks… breaking them. He was like a tornado in the dojo. And why was he acting like this. Well it was something called jealously.

_**FLASHBACK**  
_

_Jack was going to confront Kim at the end of the day and brought a huge bouquet of Kim's favorite flowers: roses and lilies. Just as he turned the corner to get to Kim's locker, he saw a tall blond boy, with bright brown eyes, hugging Kim. HIS KIM! And to make things worst she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He threw down the flowers and grabbed his stuff and stomped his way to the dojo._

Jack by now was twirling his 5th bow staff that wasn't broken.. yet. He thought about that blond dude and jack struck the bow staff downwards and snapped the bow staff in half.

"Fuck" Jack cursed as he threw the two pieces of wood across the room and reached for another one.

* * *

"Kim! You have to do something before he destroys the whole dojo!" exclaimed Grace from outside the dojo. Grace, Jerry, Kim and a tall blond were outside the Bobby Wasabi Dojo observing the angry brunt.

"Yeah he broke all the nun chucks even my lucky ones!" Jerry exclaimed.

Kim satyed silent as she picked at the huge bouquet of flowers Jack had got her.

"Kim… Kimmy.. KIM!" snapped the blond boy

"What do you want Kyle" growled Kim. Kyle was one of the many brothers that Kim had. Her brothers included Kendall, Kyle, Ken, Joey, Liam, Greg, Tim, Jake, and Billy. Kendall and Kyle were twins both 18 turning 19 soon. Joey, Liam, Greg, Tim were triplets who just turned 18, and Jake and Billy were also twins who are 17. Kim being 16 was the youngest. Let's just say her parents were "very active" She never got to see her brothers because they go to an elite private school.

"Go talk to him before you have to back to the Black Dragon dojo due to destruction from a broken/angry black belt." Kyle joked

"Shut up!" Kim snapped lunging forward to hit him

"KIMBERLY STOP AND GET YOUR ASS IN THERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Grace shouted

"Try me" Kim challenged

Grace smirked before grabbing Jerry's face and began making out with him fiercely

"OKAY! But how am I gonna stop him?" Kim said but Grace continued to make out with Jerry.

Kyle groaned and pulled them apart. "Are you guys aliens? Cuz' you need oxygen to breathe!"

"Not swag bro" Jerry grumbled

Kyle rolled his eyes

"Well? Any ideas?" Kim asked looking at Jack breaking the bow staff in half

"Just go in there and do what you think is right" Kyle said

"Follow your heart girl!" Grace said gently and then gave Kim a full force push towards the dojo

* * *

Kim turned around and flipped Grace off before grumbling and walking in the dojo. Once Kim walked in she quickly ducked as a pair of broken nun chucks were thrown her way. She gulped as she continued to make her way over to him. She saw Jack was shirtless and she smiled. "He always had a hot body" Kim thought to herself. Kim examined Jack and noticed that he didn't even realize that she was in the dojo because he was so angry.

"Just do what feels right" Kim mumbled to herself. She stealthy made her way over to the shirtless Jack and grabbed his face and crushed her lips onto his in a bruising matter. Jack dropped the bow staff he was holding and wrapped his arms around her waist. He roughly pushed her against the lockers and Kim gasped. Taking advantage of the situation he slipped his tongue in her mouth. They fought for dominance but in the end Kim let Jack win. He explored every crevice in her mouth as she moaned in please. She ran her hands down Jack's chest to his 6-pack were she traced a certain pattern on them with her finger nails earning a growl from Jack. Jack placed his hands on Kim's ass and she jumped onto Jack wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Don't ever _***kiss***_ ignore me _***kiss***_ me again _***kiss***_ or I will _***kiss***_ go crazy_** *kiss***_" Jack said as he trailed kisses down Kim's neck. He bit down on her collarbone.

"Jack!" Kim moaned. That was sure to leave a hickey.

When they were done with their make out session, Jack turned them around and he slide down the lockers so Kim was straddling him.

"Thanks for the flowers" Kim whispered in Jack's ear as she nibbled on her ear

Jack's blood started to boil. "Who was that _guy_" he growled with disgust

"Kyle" Kim looked at him "Kyle Crawford…. One of my many brothers" she said as she ran her hand down his chest

He grabbed her hand before it went any lower, because he was sure he was about to 'pop one' id she went any lower. "Brother.. of many?"

"My brothers are Kendall, Kyle, Ken, Joey, Liam, Greg, Tim, Jake, and Billy. Kendall and Kyle are twins both 18 turning 19 soon. Joey, Liam, Greg, Tim are triplets who just turned 18, and Jake and Billy are also twins who are 17. They go to an elite private school so I don't see them often." Kim explained

"Wow you parents…. Um" Jack started

"Active?" Kim finished with a giggle

The both started laughing. Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and they sat in silence enjoying each other's company.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, and Cathy _**KISSED**_ me I didn't kiss her I swear" Jack whispered in Kim's ear. He felt her nod against his bare chest.

"Remind me to kick her ass and slap all the gloss off her lips" Kim mumbled against his shoulder. Jack let out a laugh and the dojo doors swung open.

"Okay Bobby. Yeah send about 5 ninjas to the dojo with new equipment. Yep thanks again, it's very swag of you to do that man! Bye!" Jerry said into his phone

"Is everything good now?" asked Grace

"Hold on" Jack said. "Kim will you be my girlfriend because I know that make-out session wasn't just a onetime thing"

"Yes!" Kim squealed and she kissed him on the lips.

After the kiss Jack after putting Kim down and put his hand out. "Jack Brewer, and future brother in law" he smirked as he said that

"Kyle Crawford. Also your future brother in law" Kyle said

"Wow cocky family Kim… good luck!" Grace said jokingly

"Haha very funny Grace Martinez" Kim shot back

"Weddings soon I was thinking a double one with you Mrs. Kim Brewer" Grace replied

"I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT!" Jack and Jerry shouted as they hugged their girlfriends from behind

"Don't forget to invite me!" Kyle added

Everyone laughed. It was a great day for everyone! :)

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope you guys liked it**

**Please _*drop down on knees*_ review!**

**You guys make me happy when you review!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS  
**

**_REVIEW xoxo_  
**


End file.
